


Love is Blind

by WalkingClown



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingClown/pseuds/WalkingClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He gave you that bruise, didn't he? And I'm assuming he did much more than that." Al said. Ed looked away. "Dammit Ed! Why are you doing this to yourself? When are you going to realize that he's not the Roy we knew? That he's just a man who looks like him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Based after the Conqueror of Shamballa movie. Alphonse is with Edward, and they still live in Germany.

It was a warm summer night in Munich, Germany. The stars covering the sky, and no cloud in sight. Ed walked the streets wearing a light brown jacket that covered his body, with the hood up. He pulled the collar of the jacket to his neck, fingers brushing against the frown he wore on his face. The 23 year old could see the porch lights, and the small house him and his brother shared together come into view.

He walked up the steps and quietly unlocked the door and opened it. Once he got inside, he closed the door softly, kicked his shoes off, and walked into the living room. He saw the lamp on, barley lit, but enough light to see. He looked at the grandfather clock. It read 10:03 at night. _Shit_.. thought Ed. He heard footsteps coming down from the stairs, knowing exactly who it was.

When Alphonse got down the stairs, he saw the shoes by the door, then went straight to the living room. Ed was already looking his way when he walked in. He noticed Ed was hiding his face. Alphonse stopped a few feet away from him and crossed his arms across his chest. "What happened to being home at nine?" he asked, no, demanded. "I was worried sick about you!"

Ed looked away, guilty. "Sorry.." he said. "We had a few problems with the rockets and I had to stay a bit late."

Alphonse studied him. Ed shifted a little under his gaze. "Whats with the jacket? It's summer, Ed. It may be nighttime, but it's still warm out."

"I like the style. And besides, everyone is different when it comes to weather. You may think its warm, but I think it's cold as fuck out there." Ed replied.

Alphonse didn't believe him. "Why is your hood up? Even in the winter time you've never worn it up. Why now? And why is your face so hidden?"

Ed was irritated. "What's up with all the questions, Al? I just decided to wear it up this time, is there a problem with that?"

"Take it off." Alphonse demanded.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Your hoodie. Take. It. Off." he repeated.

Edward hesitated.

"Or are you perhaps hiding something?" He asked. He then advance towards ed, grabbing a hold of the hood. "What the fuck, Al?" Ed yelled, trying the push him away, but Alphonse held on and pulled the hoodie down from his face, showing the bruise forming on Ed's cheek.

Alphonse gasped and backed away. "I knew it..." he said. "I knew it! You saw him again, didn't you, brother?"

"So what if I did?" Ed said, voice raising.

"He gave you that bruise, didn't he? And I'm assuming he did much more than that." Al said. Ed looked away. "Dammit Ed! Why are you doing this to yourself? When are you going to realize that he's not the Roy we knew? That he's just a man who looks like him?"

Ed's eye's flashed anger. "You think I don't know that? I realize he isn't our world Roy. When are you going to understand that I'm not blind. I'm not with him because he looks like the General. This has nothing to do with the Roy we knew. I'm with him because I truly do love him." Ed exclaimed, though a part of him knew Alphones was right. When ever he was with the man, he found himself thinking of the General.

"Despite the fact that he abuses you every night when your with him? And for ridiculous reasons? Look at your face, Ed! What was his reason this time?" Al asked. Ed looked down.

"..I ruined his papers." He said.

"You ruined his papers? How?" Asked Al.

Ed sighed. "He asked me to get another folder for him and while I walked in to give it to him, I sorta, uh, tripped. I grabbed onto his desk to get myself back up, and my hand accidentally hit his beer. It spilled everwhere."

"That's ridiculous, Ed!" Alphonse yelled.

"He had a right to get mad.." Ed said, defending the man. Though he wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, but not a right hit you like that." Alphonse told him. "You said you spilled his beer. How many did he drink this time?"

"Look, I'm aware of his drinking problem, and I can handle it myself. I don't need you pestering me about this." Ed said, waving his arms around to refer to "this". "When he's sober, everything's fine. He treats me fine. He does love me."

Alphonse scoffed. "If he loved you, he would always treat you fine. He wouldn't make things miserable for you. He'd make things easy. And how do you know he truly loves you anyway? Has he ever once said it to you?"

Ed looked down, finding his shoes a lot more interesting than this conversastion. Despite the many times Ed has said 'I love you' to the man, he has never once said it back.

Alphonse calmed down, feeling a bit bad after seeing Ed's reaction. He knew how strongly Ed felt for the General, the Roy in their world. And despite Ed's words, he also knew that Ed is only going through with the pain because of this man's looks. If they never knew Roy Mustang in Amestris, then there was no way Ed would willing deal with the one in Germany. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand, "lets get come ice or something on your face, okay?"

Ed looked up at Alphonse, nodding. "Okay."

They went into the kitchen. Ed pulled a chair out from under the table, and sat down while Alphonse prepaired an ice pack for him.

Once he was done, Al pulled a chair towards Ed and sat down beside him, putting the ice against his face. After a few minutes of silence, Ed spoke first.

"I'm sorry..." he said. "I'm sorry I lied to you about where I was... and I'm sorry about what happened in there." He said, his head nodding towards the living room.

"It's okay." Al replied. "I'm sorry too. I'm just worried about you, brother. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Al said, pulling Ed into an embrace.

"I know." Ed replied, returnung his embrace.

Alphonse pulled away from Ed. "Please brother, promise me you won't see him again. Or at least promise me you'll try."

Ed looked into his younger brothers eyes. "I promise." He said.

Al nodded, but wasn't sure if he should believe him. "Okay..." he said.  
__________________________

Ed sat in his bed, in the middle of his room, his brother already fast asleep. He replayed the argument with his younger brother in his head, then thought about the promise he made.

Ed began to let out soft sobs. "I miss him..." he said, "I miss him, Al.."

Ed knew Al was right. He was blind. He wanted the General, the Roy he knew, not the Roy he has now. But he couldn't give him up, not when he was the closest thing to the general he had in this world.

He let out a sad whisper, "I'm sorry Al... but this is one promise I just can't make."


End file.
